familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5322296-20131027081932
całe życie żyłam w kłamstwie że "rzygać" pisze się przez "ż" xD serio xD już mam to w nawyku o-o musi pisać z którego peronu o-o i z którego jest wysiadka we Wrocku bo ich tam w ciul i bede biegać w te i wewte szukając Madusi xD Tak, im bliżej tym większe obawy,ne? xD Wiesz jak ja srałam przed konem w Poznaniu? A jeszcze nie miał mnie kto odebrać Lacie miała mnie w dupie i sama wysiadłam, trafiłam na kon i wróciłam w jednym kawałku x_x Wierz mi, nawet jakby coś się stało i byś nie mogła jechać nie miałabym do Ciebie pretensji. Nie jestem takim fochmenem XD Boże będą zniszczona xD nawet seiza nie pomoże? OH CHOLERA, zginę xD ja w szkole, ani na "Orliku" nie trawię żadnego kosza ^^ najlepsze są te nad zalewem w Bielawie~ w ostateczności te przy podstawówce 9 Nie skaczę aż tak wysoko~ przynajmniej nie zawsze~ Poza tym nad zalewem te kosze są ztroskane życiem i chyba nieco niższe niż te fachowe 3,05m. Do standardowego kosza kiedyś doskoczyłam i tyrnęłam czubkiem paluchów obręcz...ale kobieto....to była presja, zakład, Panna no1 w Oha Asa~ i dobra rozgrzewka, rozbieg i wyskok. Tak jak podskocze to sensacji nie ma xD Tamten kosz nad zalewem musiał mieć około 2,70-2,90...nawet do mini koszykówki jest wysokość bodaj 205cm.....Jak Muras mógł zaczynać w mini baskecie *logic* No na takim 205cm to ja ci dunk zrobie xD ale to żaden wyczyn xD Wgl w końcu mama sie zgodziła i wszystkie siły są po mojej stronie: w przyszłym tygodniu będę mieć kosz powieszony na ścianie domu *O* tylko wyjść i rzucać! nawet prowizorka linii na trzy ujdzie bo mam 7 metrów przestrzeni~ Wyobrażam sobie reakcję mamy xD Nie~ yatta jest okej~ najnowsze łotakó? to z "Kuroko no terroryzm"? xD Wierzę że w każdym stylu nieważne jakiej jesteś postury, jeśli dobierasz ciuchy dobrze możesz dobrze wyglądać~ tylko właśnie to "dobre dobieranie" to problem xD i potem chodzą loli z metra cięte ważące 120 kilo o-o To tak jak ja: mogę dobrze wyglądać w kiecy ale prawdopodobnie musiałaby być wg mojego projektu bo tylko ja w 10000% wiem co zakryć co pokazać i w czym będę się w miarę prezentować xD Tak, jestem prawie że pozbawiona kompleksów i nie będę mówić "jestem gruba jestem brzydka" by ktoś sie litował i mówił że to nieprawda xD Chyba sie domyślam o co Ci może chodzić, ale jestem pewna że chcę wiedzieć XD ja chyba ni mom aż takich tajemnic zatajanych przed światem....chyba Ah te dialogi po ławkach xD Prawie jak te tajne szyfry BFFotW na łapciach xD Kotarou jak tylko sie pojawia to wymiata *u* a mówiłam już że zmieniam zdanie jak baba w okresie? xD serio, niewiele jest rzeczy które wybrałam od początku i przy nich zostałam. Można do tego zaliczyć rysowanie jako pasje, kosza jako ulu sport i Murasa jako męża....chyba nic poza tym bo zawsze prędzej czy później coś zmieniam. Mhrocznym? xD kisokopić >W< *Mad zrobiła jej dzień* Mad xD Twoja zdolność manipulacji ludzmi mnie przeraża...czuję się wręcz zagrożona xD W świecie bez Murasa zastanawiałabym się między Hanamiyą a Mitobe *NIE, NIE KOTAROU XD* Szczerze nie chciałabym żeby mężobojfrend każdą moją wypowiedź obdarowywał skinieniem czy trzema kropeczkami xD Chociaż mogłabym być takim trollem, że w końcu by się odezwał ^O^ Mrukiem? MRUKIEM? xD "bada poziom zniszczenia końcówek" xD *zrobiony dzień again* Jedni przez oczy gwałcą, inni lagują...ah~ xD co za swiat xD Sei od dziecka skazany na sukces o-o Seijuu~ jakie epic zdrobnienie xD EDIT: BOŻE JAKIE HARA MA KUDŁY XDDDDDD Fukuyama jako hanamiya to był trafny wybór o-o jeszcze sie obaczy o-o Edit 2: http://nyanyan.it/upload/183420_5rueanv6kf0px2qldb1tch4siw3jzom97y8g.png.jpg Ostrzegam xD ! jadłam budyń....teraz znowu muszę myć monitor XD PRAWIE ZGINĘŁAM! UDUSIŁAM SIE! http://24.media.tumblr.com/b41d4276f2021375aac3913de4035c28/tumblr_mv3if9khDm1sfwv86o1_500.jpg internety są dzisiaj łaskawe. Chore przemyślenia fangirlów są chore, nawet jeżeli tak bardzo przypominają mój umysł na troll modzie o-o http://31.media.tumblr.com/c287e45c931d006d64a44b884678cb5d/tumblr_mva9cgxWzZ1ste90qo1_500.jpg a to jest urocze i to nie Kotarou-hamster...to jest tak urocze że stało się moją tapetą na komórce nawet jeśli jest ciulowej małej jakości -_- Mad, źle ze mną xD http://www.zerochan.net/1282379#full a to jest tak epickie że z tego nie mogę Muras w desperacji wcina zielsko, mina Kensuke wyraża więcej niż tysiąc słów, Alex sie bawi w Niemkę, Himuro o dziwo jeszcze nie leci z kondomami *chyba ze są one zarezerwowane dla burżujów xD*, Kiyoshi wygląda jak dumny daddy, Mitobe w sumie też, Nie ogarniam co się stało z łbem Midora ale this is so awesome xD, Aomine zmienia się w smerfa i emuje, Kise (?) oberwał <3, Sakurai wyrabia normę, Kasamatsu to samo co Kensuke, ten krzykacz z ADHD już się doczapił alkoholu, Akashiego rozpiera duma (bo udało mu się spławić tą MD i ma Maduś), Reo w kie....., ehem, oraz Kotarou jak ten ostatni lump. Ten obrazek na zawsze zapadnie w mojej pamieci....